The group before A
by The real world is scary
Summary: There was a glade before the gladers, there was an experiment before group A, but something went wrong, something messed up- but what is it? Updated at least once a week. CHARACTER SUBMISSIONS CLOSED! I also recommend that you read AsgardianGrizzly's story 'the other glade', because the stories will murge eventually. Rated T, because of my paranoia
1. Form

**HELLO! This is my first fan-fiction and I am really confused about how this site works, but I THINK I am figuring it out, so hope fully this runs smoothly. Ok, so as this is my first fan fic, I really want to involve my readers as much as possible, so you guys will provide me with my gladers! I will establish a few rules through out the form, but there are a few that I need to go over now.**

**1. Be original (no copying other people's characters/maze runner characters/other fandom characters) **

**2. No perfect characters (these are randomly chosen kids, not super heroes) **

**3. Have fun and don't comment badly on other people's posts **

**4. Don't hunt me down and murder me if I kill your person**

Form:

GENERAL:

Historical person: (who your character is named after)

Nickname:

Gender:

Nationality:

Job: (I may need to change this one if there are to many people in the same job)

PHYSICAL:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Facial appearance:

Height:

Bodily appearance: (fancy way of saying fat or skinny)

Scars: (remember that they have never been in the maze before)

Birth marks:

Other info: (genetic perks, disabilities, etc.)

PERSONAL:

Personality traits:

Strengths:

Weaknesses: (minimum of 2)

Background: (unable to remember)

Family: (unable to remember)

Other info:

**Thanks, be carful, and don't die!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh guys, thank you so much for actually posting! I really like all the characters that got posted and I want y'all to know that they are officially accepted if you have posted them as of right now (7:10 PM, eastern time zone on the 14 of October 2014), I do have enough characters for now and I will be closing submissions.**

**This chapter will all be from one character's point of view, but I will have it from others as we get more comfortable.**

**One last thing, this glade will be a tad different from the one in the maze runner, because it is a different glade, so something will be different (for example: the leader/co-leader have other roles in the glade to keep it running)**

**That's all I have to tell you before we start, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the maze runner or any of the random fandom references that I may make in this story.**

**All characters in this belong to the people that posted them in reviews.**

Chapter one

A girl woke up in a cold, dark, box; and she couldn't remember a thing. She couldn't remember her home, her parents, and she couldn't remember herself. She was a thing, a thing that she couldn't explain or comprehend. The girl in the box didn't know who she was.

She pushed herself into a sitting position and rocked herself, trying to keep from crying- she had begun to remember the ways of the world.

She remembered that there were cities with people with families. She remembered what people felt, she remembered that they could feel happiness, sadness, hunger and pain. The girl in the box began to cry, not because of the physical pain her brain was enduring or because of anything that she was remembering, but because she was alone, in a box, with no escape or company or any of a human's daily necessities. She was going to die alone in a cold hard box.

These are the facts that she grew to accept during the hours that she spent in her cell and, eventually, her tears stopped. So did the crate.

It rocked in it's place as the girl in the box listened in a lasting moment of distress. She heard a siren, footsteps, voices, or (in other words) people. She had just stood to get a better notion of her surroundings when the lid of the box creaked open.

The frightened child took several steps back, shielding her blue eyes from their newly-found source of light, but before they could adjust, she had company in the box.

A large, muscular boy with brown hair had jumped in with her. "Hello, slithead!" were the first words to leave his mouth. He had a funny sound to his voice, something the girl had learned was an accent.

"What?" The frightened newbie responded. "Who are you?"

The boy relinquished a giddy smile "Whatever you wanna call me is fine, but most people call me Dan... or Danny... or King of the shanks."

A girl sighed from outside of the box, "Nobody calls you 'king of shanks,' shuck face" she called down exasperatedly. She was pretty; blond hair, blue eyes, freckles; skinny, tall; but- based on her last remark- she was not to be messed with.

Dan's smile widened, "You just did, Betsy!" He called back.

"Shucking shut up!" There was now another girl in the mix now, and she was mad. She also had a very different appearance than Betsy, her hair was copper and her eyes, a light brown- but they had bags under them- it was obvious that she hadn't slept for days. Her face softened as her gaze shifted into the box. "Sorry about that, you must be really scared. I'm Clara- and you are?"

The girl in the box hesitated, what was her name? After a long couple of seconds she struck a pang of familiarity "Curie, no-" That didn't sound right. She paused; trying to find the right words, "My name is Cured." Cured looked up at Dan, looking for a response.

He cleared his throat "Well Cured, welcome to the shucking glade, you're gonna hate it ."

**Well that is it! I hope you liked the story so far, I loved working on it and I'm super excited to get into the fun stuff. If I didn't portray your character like you wanted me to, let me know what I did wrong and let me know in either PM or reviews and I'll see what I can do in the next chapter. **

**I also think that it is appropriate for me to tell you guys that I am in marching band and often I am REALLY busy, so if I don't update as frequently as I promise that's why (but I will try to update around Tuesday and Saturday of each week). **

**Last, but not least, you guys are awesome! **

**~the real world is scary**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I do not own the maze runner or any of the random fandom references that I may make in this story.**

**All characters in this belong to the people that posted them in reviews.**

The smile that Cured had formed across her lips vanished at Dan's harsh comment. What did he mean by hating it. What was the glade. What waited for her outside the lid of her cell. She didn't have to wait long before a long rope was lowered.

Dan grabbed the rope and heaved himself up the wall of the box and crawled out, "Come on greenie!" He yelled back, down at Cured.

"What's a greenie," she yelled up at him as she grabbed the rope.

"You!" The giddy smile had returned to Dan's face as he yelled back.

Now Cured was very confused, she still didn't know what a greenie was or what made her one. She let go of the rope and asked again, in a more firm tone, "What is a greenie."

"Every, month we get a new person and we call them greenies, because that is normally how they look when they show up," Betsy explained, "I'm actually surprised by how strong your stomach is. I puked twice when I showed up"

Cured was clever enough tell this last part was just to comfort her enough to get her to make the trek out of the box, but it didn't work. However, she also was clever enough to know that there was no advantage to staying in the box, so Cured grabbed the rope firmly and pulled on it- hard. Slowly, but surely she heaved herself up the side of the box. It didn't take her long until her hands began to feel the rope burn edging it's way across her skin, but, by then she was almost out of the box and with a few more tugs she was out of the dreaded crate and crawled out onto the dewy grass.

Grass, Cured looked up and around at the world around her, it wasn't too bad. Her eyes wandered from the tall crooked, wooden building; to the field of corn with a small shed, roofed with straw; to the little barn with animals wandering around; and grass was everywhere. Ya, this wasn't so bad.

Then, she noticed the walls. 30 foot, tall, stone walls that surrounded the entire clearing. There were only four openings, one on each side of the square clearing, beyond that, who knows.

An Asian girl pulled her feet, "Ok, the formalities are over, we need to find you job, the only way people make it around here is by working their butts off."

She had short, rather sloppily cut black hair- as if she did it in a rush or just didn't care about it any more. She had wide eyes and pink lips, and- if she was concerned about her appearance- she could have been very pretty.

"Calm down Jaekyung," Clara responded protectively, "She doesn't even know why she is here, much less what she is supposed to do here."

"Give her the tour, then. Sooner she learns- better off she is." At this all eyes turned to Betsy, who shook her head.

"Not enough time, we can't fit it in before it gets dark and even if we did, it wouldn't stick. Poor green bean would be even more confused then before."

Cured looked around, now even more confused than before. "What?" She asked, confused.

"Hungry, greenie?" Dan asked, completely off topic. "Come on- let's go see what Vani's got cooking,"

**Wow, guys! I am really surprised that this got such good reviews! You all really raise my self esteem. I am really sorry that I didn't post earlier today, but I had a marching band performance- so, life was crazy.**

**IMPORTANT! I really feel like I need a male track-hoe, so if someone could submit one, that would be awesome (and I know that I could just come up with one, but I love you guys, so I am going to let you have fun with this)! I only think that I will except one or two, though. **

**I have a couple of things to say to guests so, ya; **

**Addy: ok, so I really like your character and I really liked your ideas, but I really needed a cook (and because I have three other med-jacks and your character seems like the right personality) I had to make Addy the chef- don't murder me.**

**AsgardianGrizzly: your comment was so awesome that I really felt like I needed to comment on it (no hate on anyone else, you all made me smile :)). I do love your character- he is fun to write and (just so you know) you don't need to check back every day, I'll post on Tuesday and Saturday- but I love the enthusiasm!**

**~the real world is scary**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I do not own the maze runner or any of the random fandom references that I may make in this story.**

**All characters in this belong to the people that posted them in reviews.**

Vani was a short Indian girl with a round face, black hair- knotted in a bun and brown eyes- magnified twice the size that they would have been by large, round, 70's style glasses. She had a very intelligent look about her, you could see it in everything about her- including her kitchen.

On first glance, you would think that it was a full on scientific lab. Vani had obtained beakers, pitchers, buckets; strewn across the floor were wires and tools and measuring devices; and every where Cured looked, she saw papers with untidy scrawl obtaining most of them. If you looked closer in her 'kitchen' you could find a stove (covered in beakers) and an untidy, food-stuffed pantry. It was very obvious that Addy was not OCD.

When the small band entered the room Vani immediately bounded towards the door with a large stack of papers sloppily shoved into her arms. "Dan!" She squealed excitedly, "Look, I have all the calculations here, this should help a lot with the flu this year! All I need is a few more ingredients and we should have less deaths from flu this year!"

"DEATHS!?" Cured shrieked, she understood that this place was bad, but deaths!

"Ooh, a greenie! Sorry, I didn't see you there." Vani rambled, squinting threw her cracked and warped glasses- thats' prescription had obviously needed readjusted a long time ago.

"Um, ya. Vani- this is Cured, she came in here for food; F-O-O-D," Dan explained slowly so Vani could keep up.

"Oh, ya- food," Vani seemed very disappointed that the little party that had interred her lab was not looking for a flu vaccine. "An egg salad sandwich sound good?"

Cured was still mesmerized by the fact that Vani could talk about deaths as if it was an every day thing. 'What of it is' the little voice in the back of her head shouted into her conscience. Her thoughts were cut off by Clara's warm voice answering Vani's question for her, "Cured would love one."

Vani then scurried around formulating a sandwich that she would prefer to not be making, slapped it into Cured's hands, and shepherded the rest of the little band out of the door, saying she needed to get back to her studies. Once everyone was evacuated Vani closed the door behind them and the sound of her excited scurrying and the clangs of pots hitting the ground. Cured took note that neither Dan nor Betsy had left with them.

"Ok guys, it's nearly dark," Clara pointed out. "Chris, do you want to show Cured where the homestead is?"

For the first time Cured noticed the boy hiding behind Clara. He was very nearly identical to her (except for that one was feminine, but the other was not), they had the same copper hair, same brown eyes, same pail skin- but Chris as opposite of Clara as he could get.

He was perfectly silent as he led Clara to the rickety, wooden building. Perfectly silent as he pointed to an open spot on the floor for Cured to sleep on. Cured was beginning to wonder if he was mute, but then he said something that made her shiver. He said, "Be careful, the grievers don't take prisoners."

**Ok, so I didn't get any submissions for my track-hoe, so I am going to still try to get submissions until**

**FRIDAY, after that I probably won't except them. **

**Marching band season IS officially over, so hopefully chapters will get longer. I still love the comments- keep 'em commin'. That is it- LIVE LONG AND PROSPER (I know it isn't the maze runner)**

**~the real world is scary **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers; I do not own the Maze Runner, or any other random fandom references I may make in this story**

**All characters belong to the people that posted them in the reviews**

Betsy woke up before the runners- thoroughly angered by the fact that she had to do a tour today.

For a while she just lay on the wooden floor of the diminishing homestead calculating the large sum of wood that the box would need to (but would most likely would not) provide to repair the leaks and cracks and holes that the homestead had collected over the year that they had been there. Betsy rolled back onto her face and moaned loudly into the deflated pillow that they had found hidden in the homestead, along with nine others, a year ago. Even if they did get the supplies for the fixes tonight, Dan would have them used to fix the shucking hospital. Betsy really hated him some- a lot- of the time. Nothing in particular made her mad, mainly just the fact that he genuinely didn't seem to care about a lot of things and yet, was smart enough to always be right about things.

Betsy pushed herself up in an unusual fashion that resembled that of a seal's attempt to raise it's self of of it's belly, finally making the decision that moving was a good idea. She examined the room and, finding the greenie on the floor marched over to her and shook her awake.

"Oi, green bean, rise and shine!" Cured leapt back three feet and made a strange, high pitched squeak that sounded like something to come from a mouse about to be eaten by a deadly hawk. "Come on greenie, we have stuff to do."

Betsy looked at Cured again, her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying last night- a lot. Cured wiped her face with the frayed end of her shirt sleeve. Suddenly Betsy was more empathetic. "Hey, it's okay to be scared. My first day I panicked so bad that I got into a knife fight with Dan after he jumped into the box." She lifted up the palm of her hand to reveal a deep red scratch across it. "He still gets jumpy when I get a knife out." Betsy smiled down at Cured, proud that she had explained, and calmed Cured with. But she found, instead of a smiling Cured- a pale shivering Cured that appeared to be scared out of her mind. Oops.

"Can we just go on the tour now?" Cured muttered weakly.

"Ya, sure, let's go," Betsy stuttered embarrassed by her failed attempt to comfort the girl on the floor.

•••

"I don't know if Chris told you, but this is the homestead," Betsy explained, pointing to the large crooked building. "the little building of to the side connected to it is the med-jack's hospital, Clara's idea to draw a big ugly + on the side. Jaekyung is in charge there, but if you want to be welcomed, talk to Tori.

"Ok, so you probably wondered why we came out so early," Betsy paused to look at Cured. She nodded in encouragement. "Well that is so we can see these guys leave." She pointed to the four figures running for the openings in the walls. Cured immediately recognized Dan running in front.

"Why is he the leader of this place?" Cured had already come to the conclusion that Daniel was the leader, but what confused her was why he was. Dan didn't seem to know what he was doing or care at all about much. Not to mention he was very stuck up and annoying- not necessarily quality that Cured wanted in a leader.

"He is brilliant, he doesn't seem like it, but he is. All of the runners- those people running around out there- they carry fireworks in their backpacks. When we first got them we didn't know what we should do with them, Danny found out that they could carry them out into the maze and use them as beacons for runners that needed help- one explosion for help, two for 'I found something exciting'."

"Why do you hate him?" Cured looked to Betsy in clear curiosity.

"What makes you think I hate him?" Betsy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you just don't seem like the best of friends," Cured spluttered. She had hit a nerve and knew it. Hopefully one that triggered Betsy's knife fighting skills.

"We don't make friends in the glade," Betsy answered simply, "you make allies and accomplices- it is necessary for survival."

She turned from the open doors and lead Cured toward the long fields.

"This is where the track-hoes work, they put the klunk in the slaughter houses to use- Theo's keeper. He's a little creepy, but don't let him bother you, he isn't too bad." Betsy was just rambling aimlessly now. "There's the slaughter house, those animals will become your lunch- if you need the keeper, it's Marie," Betsy's tone suddenly lightened. " Now, she is brilliant. All that goes through her head is plan after plan after plan. If you need a game plan- she is the one to go to.

"You met Vani, she is our cook and our lab girl, she mostly just cooks up little concoctions to 'help us with illness,' but she still hasn't found us a cure for the griever's sting, so there still isn't any solution for that. Well, I guess that gives the baggers a job, they are in charge of corpses and battling off the evil things that enter our glade. You met Clara, she is the keeper and Chris is her twin- they came in the box at the same time.

Cured opened her mouth for a question, but Betsy just kept talking. "I think the only thing I haven't gone over is the builders, in case you haven't guessed- I am keeper," Betsy inhaled deeply before proceeding. "So greenie, what do you think?"

"About what?" Cured's head tilted to the left in confusion.

"What do you want to do on your second day in this miserable pit?"

Without another moment's hesitation Cured responded. "I want to help people, I want to be a med-jack."

**Ok guys, I am really sorry that I didn't get this posted yesterday, life was crazy and I wanted to get a lot in to this chapter. I would not be surprised if this next chapter is either late or short, so don't be alarmed if it doesn't show up until Wednesday or Thursday.**

**Once again, I will remind you that this is a different glade, there are different variables and different people built it. The glade is different because of this, not because I am an idiot that knows nothing about the Maze Runner.**

**On a completely different note, I saw the Maze Runner movie today and I must consider myself (don't judge) very disappointed. I found it very hard to find a scene that stuck loyally to the words of the book (in fact, I didn't find one). So ya, kind of had to get that out of my system. **

**A couple of responses to my loyal readers;**

**AsgardianGrizzly: No, I was not planning on having Dan and Betsy in a relationship, but since you brought it up I am inclined to make them in one anyway ;)! No guarantees though. Thanks for being so loyal though! I love reading reviews!**

**AznInvasionPersuasion: Oh my gosh! Thank you a million times for giving me a wonderful track-hoe! I was really worried I wouldn't get one and you saved me, so thank you soooo muuuuchhhhh!**

**Everyone else: thank you for reading, each view and comment makes me happy, so you guys are awesome!**

**~the real world is scary**


	6. Chapter 5

** Disclaimers: I do not own the maze runner or any of the random fandom references that I may make in this story.**

**All characters in this belong to the people that posted them in reviews.**

Jaekyung awoke to the sound of her hospital door slamming. She flung herself off of the floor grabbing a random utensil off of the empty operating table and held it in a defensive position. She didn't know what she would do if it was an intruder, Jaekyung wasn't exactly trained for hand-to-hand combat so the scalpel she had grabbed probably wouldn't have help her anyway. Fortunately it was not a mass murderer- only Betsy and the greenie (whose name Jaekyung had already forgotten).

"What do you want?" Jaekyung shouted angrily, laying the surgeon's knife back onto the operating table and began to pick up the numerous things she had nocked over in her abrupt awakening.

"Er, We are on the tour." Betsy's words stumbled as she searched for the right ones. She didn't want to offend the keeper and loose the greenie her job. "Curie wanted to see what it was like in here."

"Curie? I thought she said her name was," Jaekung snapped her fingers to find the name.

"Cured," the greenie in the doorway muttered.

"That's it, why didn't ya call her that?"

"I like it better, duh!" Betsy snapped, forgetting her goal to keep Jaekyung happy before she dumped another greenie on her.

"Makes sense," Jaekyung muttered under her breath. Then, speaking louder said, "So, the greenie wants to work here."

"What?" Betsy had a bewildered look on her face and was clearly taken aback. "I never said anything about that!"

"It was obvious! Betsy, you never take the newbies in here unless they want the job. Not to mention, you avoid me when ever possible. You wouldn't just come in here for a visit!"

"Well, good job! Brilliant! Here's a shucking gold star for your achievement!" Betsy retorted sarcastically. "Have fun with the shuck-face, greenie!" Then Betsy turned on heel and marched out the door. The slam echoed through out the clinic, pushing the awkward silence throughout the little room further. The door to the clinic opened again. This time, it was not an angered Betsy, but a short girl with long black hair tied back in a messy bun. Her facial features were serene and her eyes were a dark shade of hazel. "What's up wrong with Betsy?" She paused, seeing Cured nervously perched on the edge of the bed staring nervously at her with her big blue eyes. "Oh joy, a greenie." The dark haired girl grumbled, a bit too loud to be concealed.

"Sorry," Cured muttered

"What are you sorry for, were the ones being slintheads,"

"So, are you guys going to train me?"

"No duh, shuck face!" Jaekyung had joined the conversation. "I can't have you just ripping out people's guts without knowing what you are doing." For the first time in a long time Jaekyung smiled. "Tori and I are gonna teach you how to tear out people's guts effectively."

**Once again, I am REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry for the late post. Technically this is Tuesday's post, so I am going to try to post again later and the story will (hopefully) start to speed up- I know that these first few chapters have been kind of boring. Ok, once again I have a few things to say to some specific readers:**

**Newtie: Wow, you made my day with your comment, I really do like your character ideas- I think I might have made her a little rougher than you made her sound, but NO TURNING BACK NOW! I keep getting requests from someone *cough* AsgardianGrizzly *cough* who wants Betsy to have a romantic interest with Dan, but I thought I should ask you first ;). And I do rock, thanks **

**AsgardianGrizzly: I am really really sorry to keep you waiting so long, I really felt bad when I got your comment, but I am really glad that you are happy with Dan being the leader! Thanks for being such a supportive reader :) **

**Everyone else: your awesome**

**~the real world is scary**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: I do not own the maze runner or any of the random fandom references that I may make in this story.**

**All characters in this belong to the people that posted them in reviews.**

_Two weeks later_

Rose ran. She was running so hard that it was a wonder she wasn't flying. Her feet demolished the grass they were trampling. Her long, brown hair floating behind her trying it's hardest to keep up. Pain surged throughout her long legs, begging her to stop, but she wouldn't, not until noon; she never did.

A left, a right, push, push, right, left, right, stop. Rose had turned this corner a thousand times, but this was the first time it was occupied. Dan was running, fast, down the long passage way. He yelled something, but Rose couldn't hear him. She expressed her confusion by raising her and shifting her head to the left. Dan shouted again and this time Rose heard him, "RUN!"

As if on cue, a huge beast emerged from around the corner of the wall. It's bulging, black, slimy body moving surprisingly fast for any legless creature. To add onto it's horrifying figure, there were spikes and needles and a rhythmically clamping arm, all jerking around at random.

Rose had never seen anything like it before, but that wasn't why she froze, Rose was stuck in place from sheer fright. Images, memories flashed before her eyes of a woman screaming as her throat was torn out by a bloody, insane man.

"Rose, run you shank!" Dan was only a few yards away now and the griever was not far from him. The dazed Rose was hit head on by a sudden surge of reality as the memory was pushed aside. She turned and ran fast. Her breathing could hardly keep up with the massive amount of oxygen that her body required to consume. She took a left, then a right, then another left, and then her left foot failed her as it hit the ground on it's side. She screamed as she fell into the ground, pain surging through her newly injured ankle. As she tried to stand her eyesight immediately went blurry with the tears that sprung into them and the agony grew in her ankle. She could hear the griever's clanking growing closer and closer. She inched forward hobbling on her injured foot, knowing that any minute Danny would run past her and the griever would catch her minutes- no- seconds afterwards.

She limped as fast as physically possible away from the corner that didn't seem to want to get any further from her. She reached into the side pocket of her bag and pull out a long knife- she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Rose looked back and watched as Dan turned the corner, running faster than she had ever seen him do before and, just as she had predicted, the griever only seconds behind him. She noticed Dan's eyes flash to her swollen ankle and immediately recognized the worried look in his eye. Without slowing his pace, he reached for his own knife in his bag.

"Dan, what are you doing, slinthead!" Rose cried, slowing her frantic limp and collapsing to the ground in the severe pain her ankle was now causing her.

Dan stopped. He turned to the beast. "Hello, slimy!" He growled, but he also wore his usual, mad grin.

Rose dug frantically through her pack, throwing out what would have been valuable possessions, but at the moment she had disregarded all reason. Finally she found what she had been searching for, a long projectile explosive (usually used to signal for help from the glade) and a match box.

She laid the firework onto it's side and angled it at the griever, who was now directly on top of Dan, prepared to strike.

Rose turned her attention from her friend to her match box. She struck the first match, it burnt out; the second, it snapped; only when she struck the third match did it's light hold. She leaned over and light the dynamite.

"Dan, duck!" Rose screeched. She looked up, not to see him dropping to the ground, but to see him already there- covered in blood- the griever was not to be seen.

Rose went pale she turned her head, looking around for the missing griever. Finally she looked up. It was right there, right over her her head- clinging to the walls over her head.

Without a moment's hesitation Rose leapt for the firework, with it's nearly burnt fuse and hastily stuck it's tip straight into the air.

She didn't have a second to get away, but the blast did that for her.

**Ok guys, I'm sorry, but I can't keep up with these Tuesday posts. I will still update on Saturdays, and I might try to update during the week when I'm really bored, but I can't keep doing this regularly. **

**On a happier note, I am very proud of this chapter :)! I hope that without the Tuesday post to worry about I will wright more like this in most of my chapters! **

**Review response time!**

**AsgardianGrizzly: BetsyDan is approved by Newtie, so some hints of it may begin to occur in future chapters. I actually had this chapter in mind before you posted the review, so I think you might have psychic powers or something ;)**

**Newtie: I am really glad that you don't mind my character alterations (I sort of do them without thinking sometimes) and I'm really glad that you want to keep people happy. Sorry, but I genuinely don't know how to pronounce her name... I sort of pronounce it like 'jake-young' but I'm almost positive that is wrong. YOU are bloody inspiring!**

**EVERYONE: thanks for reading! You are all fabulous! **

**~the real world is scary**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: I do not own the maze runner or any of the random fandom references that I may make in this story.**

**All characters in this belong to the people that posted them in reviews.**

Clara's head left her work as she heard the explosion coming from the maze. She expected to see a brightly colored light explode in the sky, but she didn't. She did, however see a long trail of smoke rising from the northern section of the maze. Clara had all the sectors of the maze memorized- every pattern, every runner- that was Rose's section.

Clara burst into actions, knowing there probably wasn't much time. She grabbed two long knives and ran for the clinic.

"Hey, get out here, shucking med-jacks!" She shouted into the door. "We don't have much time!"

"Calm down Clara, we have more to grab than you!" Cured yelled. Through the last two weeks she had become an expert on any thing medical and, by now, it seemed like she had been there forever. Still, she had never operated outside the small clinic and never on anything worse than a small goat that had broken it's leg. Even though she hadn't operated on an actual human being, her superiors had shown her the ropes and taught her almost everything that they knew (or at least the theory).

"Hey, Cured- grab those tools on the tray and throw them in that bag," Tori ordered in her, usual calm voice throwing yet another medical bag over her shoulder. "Jaekyung, wanna stay here, we should be able to take care of this."

"Sure, whatever," she mumbled dropping her medical supplies onto the white cot next to her.

"Guys!" Clara was clearly agitated now.

"We're trying! Give us a moment!" Cured yelled, frantically throwing things into the bag, just as Tori had requested.

Finally zipping up the bag she looked up and ran out the door after Tori towards the maze.

"Ok, I don't know how fit you slintheads are, but you are going to have to run fast to get there on time," Clara didn't mean for it to sound so rude, but she did tend to get rather terse when peoples' lives were in danger. She took a deep breath and dashed into the maze, hearing the heavy slam of her feet clash against the grassy floor. It would be only a matter of time before they burned with the agony of her muscles. Determined not to think about it she looked up and stared intently at the long stream smoke leading them to Rose.

•••

"Only a few more turns!" Clara yelled back at her colleagues.

"Better be!" Tori was begun to slow her pace and pant a while back.

Clara turned the corner first and nearly fell backwards: never, in all her life (that she could remember) had she ever seen so much blood. Only a few feet ahead of her there was a griever- it's squishy interior had proved to be nothing compared to what was inside of it. Dark goo was poring out of the beast's interior. Gears, levers, and wires were exposed to vision in the gouging hole blown in the creature's stomach.

Not a meter behind the griever was Rose, laying on her side- unconscious. She was pale- no doubt from blood loss. There was a dark spot of blood on the back if her head: staining her brown hair. Her ankle was swollen to nearly twice the size it should be and about inch of her body was covered in soot and griever 'blood'.

The last figure in the isle was Dan. He was laying face first in the grass, exposing his back, that was so covered in blood that the color of his shirt was no longer apparent, but the inch deep scratch marks in it were.

Clara paled, never had she seen such a scene. She leaned forward as her stomach emptied itself onto the grass beneath her feet.

"Clara! Clara, what is it?" Cured was running down the straight to the wobbly bagger.

Clara decided it was best not to open her mouth after her experience from a couple of seconds ago.

It was only a matter of seconds before Cured was at her side. "Clara, are you- oh." Unlike Clara, Cured didn't puke, or even loose the slightest bit of color in her face. "Tori, get up here," she said in the calmest voice possible, but there was an obvious shaking in her voice.

Concern appeared on Tori's face, "What is it?" Her jog became a sprint and it wasn't long before she too was gazing upon the scene of the attack. "Cured, help Rose- I'll get Daniel." Tori navigated herself around the dead beast. To the bloody body of Dan, Cured was close behind- headed for Rose, and Clara merely collapsed against the wall for support, breathing hard and shaking.

Clara never had been good with blood; even though she was a bagger and was expected to move bloody corpses and (in extreme cases) make them; but that wasn't why she was shaking against the stone wall of the maze- she had remembered something (which was rather unique for someone with their memory wiped). There was a man- dad- that stood in front of her, Chris was at her side. They couldn't have been more than five years old. Her father was yelling at an other person: a woman: mom. They were clearly arguing, but no five year old could have anticipated the event that occurred after that.

Chris and Clara's mother lounged at their dad, teeth bared and hands flying like claws. Her kind blue eyes had transformed into the icy blue eyes of a monster. Her husband was overcome and after mere seconds of struggling his body fell still. The madness in the mother's eyes disappeared instantly. She looked up to her children and sobbed at their horrified, innocent faces- just a moment ago she had wanted them dead.

"Cured, hows she look?" Tori's dialogue shook Clara from her daydream. Tori had Danny's shirt off and had bandaged most of the scars on his back. Cured was sitting next to Rose, staring at her bewilderedly. "Cured?" Tori inquired.

"I don't know what's wrong with her! She is pale, like she has lost lots of blood, but the cut on her head is from impact and the cut clotted pretty fast- she couldn't have lost that much, and there's definitely something in her blood stream, but I don't know any infections that can make blood glow green." Cured looked up at Tori for answers.

Tori (on the other hand) blinked hard as she made her way to Cured and Rose- as if she knew a horrible fact that no one else did. One look at her patient gave her a diagnosis. "She has been stung," Tori blinked harder. There is no cure for a griever sting."

**Uggghhh! I'm so bad at submitting these things on time! PLEASE FORGIVE ME GUYS!**

**Good news (and I know I say this every chapter) but I seriously think that I will update more often now because I have formed an alliance with the GREAT ASGARDIANGRIZZLY! So I have to keep up with her (or him- I really don't know) because our stories might begin to mix. **

**I must remind you again that this is a different glade with different people and different rules, so the rule 'don't go in the maze' is a little different. When the gladers are signaled (by a red firework) some of the medjacks and baggers go into the maze to help. Also, these gladers don't know that they can ask the box for supplies, thus creating a shortage of griever sting cures :(**

**RESPONSE TIME:**

**divergentlover523: Thanks! You are amazing!**

**scarlett the starlet: Your fine, I am just happy that you are reading, reviews are great, but I love nothing more then when people read my story and genuinely enjoy it :)**

**AsgardianGrizzly: your appreciation for my story raises my self esteem every time! I love your dedication, and yes, I am OBSESSED with Doctor Who! My chapter sizes sort of vary, by this chapter is 1493 words (but it was a big one, and that counts the A/N).**

**May a Chance: I am excepting your character, but I think something went wrong with the submission, and it makes no sense. If possible, PM me a revised version- possibly with a different job because I don't think that a chopper is a real job.**

**Every awesome person that decided to read my story: Thanks for reading guys, I got a ton of reviews last time (y'all might have noticed) and I LOVE reviews! However, I also want you guys to know that I appreciate the fact that you guys came back and read this story, even after weeks of my not posting. I really love you guys and you all are great people, I can't say thank you enough. **

**~the real world is scary **

** (But the internet is home)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: I do not own the Maze Runner or any other random fandom references I may make in this story**

**All characters belong to the people who posted them in the reviews**

**Crossing over with AsgardianGrizzly's 'the other glade' and beta read by MIROTOPIST**

Jaekyung has waited all day at the door to the maze for her friends. Betsy had brought her lunch at noon, but left soon after because Mari had accidentally let three of the calves out of their pen and they had begun frolicking around in the grass outside of their prison. Mari and Betsy had then chased them for over a half hour before all of the baby cows were back into their pen.

Clara, Cured, Tori, and Rose should have been back hours ago- in fact the expedition should have only have lasted three hours at most- but, it had been nearly five hours and there was still no sign of the missing gladers. Betsy returned at this point and sat down next to Jaekung. "Dan should have been back by now," she muttered, "there's only an hour left before the walls close for the night."

Jaekyung shifted nervously, Betsy had hated her for a long time. Close to two years, in fact. Normally, Betsy would avoid talking to her at all costs. Feeling the awkward silence pushing her to talk she let words just fall out of her mouth "I'm sure they're fine." I soothed her, "I mean Dan is pretty tough- right- only a bloody griever could bring him down."

Betsy looked over at Jeakyung. Tears had begun to engulf her beautiful deep blue eyes. "That's what I'm afraid of," she wiped the tears away, took a shaky breath and turned back to the maze and stared vacantly into it's corridors in an attempt not to show any more emotion.

That is when both girls saw a cluster of people turn the corner of the maze, moving slowly in their direction. Too slowly. Rose was being carried by Clara, but something was wrong. Cured and Tori were carrying a third, very bloody person between them.

Betsy stood up and squinted at the boy Cured and Tori carried, and her eyes widened in shock. "Holy Klunk, it's Dan!" She whispered. A wheeze escaped her lips and she pulled out a small, metal inhaler (kindly provided by WICKED) out of her pocket and took a deep breath into it keeping her eyes on the unconscious Daniel slumped and holding support on the shoulders of the two med-jacks.

Jeakyung stood up and awkwardly patted Betsy on the shoulder. Then, she ran to Clara to help with Rose.

•••

It was only a matter of minutes before the injured runners were transported to the clinic by the homestead, Dan's wounds were quickly cleansed and re-bandaged. What to do with Rose was uncertain, her head wound was cleaned and bandaged, as well as her ankle, but neither of them would kill her, but the sting was a entirely different story.

Eventually the med-jacks came to the unfortunate conclusion, and the only one, that the only thing they could only do was give Rose pain killers and hope that they kept her from dying in too much pain.

The greenie, Cured, refused to believe that there was nothing to do for her first human patient in her time here in the glade. She began to dig through old crates filled to the brim with medical supplies, asking Tori what the items were whenever she could not identify something. She continued to do so late into the night.

Tori stayed at the bedsides of her patients, starting to fall asleep in the hard, wooden chair she sat herself in. Betsy had fallen asleep on the floor next to Daniel's bed. Curled up with a peaceful expression. While Jeakyung had left the clinic with Vani to look at the flu vaccine she had just perfected.

•••

It was midnight before she returned with Vani and an other large crate in her hands. "Here's the deliveries for the week," she grumbled. Cured jumped several feet into the air when the box crashed down next to the infinite heaps of medical supplies she had wallowed in for the past few hours. Exhausted, she pulled out the hammer - that recently felt as if it weighed three times more then it should, mind you - and went to work on opening the crate.

Vani tiptoed over to the bedside of Rose, who was now barely breathing, her skin a ghastly, pale white, and every inch of her body was drenched in sweat. "Could I... see the wound." Curiosity was obviously itching at Vani, but she understood this was a delicate matter and she couldn't push it.

Tori stirred in the chair, muttered something under her breath and pulled down the left shoulder of Rose's shirt. Vani leaned closer in curiosity, there was nothing on the shoulder to hurt Rose- except for a small pinprick on her shoulder.

"Fascinating" Vani muttered, barely audibly.

A loud thud came from the other end of the room as Cured opened the crate and peered inside.

"Do you know if the injection is liquid or not?" The look of curiosity was growing in Vani's eyes as she asked Tori the question.

"Shuck, no! I don't even know what the injection does to the body, much less what causes it!" Tori shouted, as if it was obvious.

"Hey, Tori," Cured asked nervously from the heaps of medical supplies she was exploring.

"What!" Tori shouted back at the greenie.

"Sorry, but what's grief serum?" The girl on the floor held up a small, first-aid sized box filled to the brim with syringes, on the out side of the box there was a piece of grey duct tape with 'grief serum' written in permanent marker.

Jeakyung reached for the box and gently extracted one of the needles and walked to Rose's bedside. Then she held the needle to the patient's upper arm.

"What the shuck are you doing, slithead?" Tori had stood up from her wooden chair and was reaching for the serum, but her wrist was caught by Jeakyung.

"I'm trying to help our patient, shuckface!" Jeakyung growled, momentarily moving the injection from Rose's arm.

"You don't know what that stuff will do to her," Tori's harsh tone turned pleading.

"This...this... 'grief serum' is her best chance!"Jaekyung hissed.

"But..." Tori stuttered.

"But we can't just let her die," Jeakyung's voice, too, softened. She released Tori's wrist and injected the needle into Rose's upper arm.

The effects were immediate, her blood vessels bulged and turned into a sickly shade of green. Rose shook all over and her eyes opened- seeing, but not seeing. Then she screamed, a scream that shattered the peaceful sleep of the glade.

**Ok, I'm really behind AsgardianGrizzly, I know, but I am probably going to try and update soon (thanksgiving maybe) but any way, thanks for the continued support! Ya' all are awesome! **

**scarlett the starlet: sorry about the grammar... I never really was that good at it :(, but I do have a beta reader now, so hopefully it is better now :)!**

**AsgardianGrizzly: well, I think you deserve a title! And I am sorry for making you wait for the crossover, but I'm excited too!**

**divergentlover523: thank YOU for all the complements! They are aMAZEing (I stole your pun, sorry) **

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I look forward to more!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner or any other random fandom references I may make in this story.**

**All characters belong to the people that posted them in the reviews.**

**Crossing over with AsgardianGrizzly's 'The Other Glade' and beta read by METROTOPIST**

Rose had healed within three days after the serum was injected, but Tori had managed to keep her in the clinic for another week after that. Then, Rose had jumped out the window and attempted to run for the maze. She was, of course stopped by Theo (the track hoe) and lead back to the clinic.

Cured had reported that Rose had acted weird when she woke up, saying things like 'there has to be a way out' and 'shuck WICKED'. Cured believed that this was due to a dream or hallucination that the serum had given her, that Rose fancied to be true.

Dan had awoken the day before Rose was healed and simply walked out of the clinic, without anyone knowing or noticing, and went back to giving orders around the glade. Despite all objection from Betsy, Vani and the medjacks, he refused to return to bed. For this offense, he received a slap to the face from Betsy, but she immediately made up for the violation of rules by pulling him into a long, kiss across the lips- resulting in a lot of cheering from the surrounding gladers.

Since then, they constantly denied being a couple. Although this was mainly for glade-running purposes (their support could shrink very fast if there was a chance that the first and second command of the glade to had influence over each other). So, they told nobody, even though everyone already knew.

Two months later

Clara dreamed in her sleep. It was a dream so real that it seamed like more of a memory. Maybe it was, Clara wouldn't have known the difference.

In the dream she and Chris sat together in the corner of a room that appeared to be the living room of a home- their home. They were deliberately avoiding the woman across the room from them, their mother, perhaps? The mother, who had killed their father. She was sobbing, a nearly empty bottle of alcohol was cradled in her arms. Every once and a while she would look up, begging her children to come closer and give her one final hug, but she knew that they wouldn't and that they were wise not to.

The front door opened. A man marched in with two women at his heels. All three were dressed in an uniform, looking very professional.

"Good morning ma'am. Are your children ready?" The gentleman at the front said in a kind manner, but his eyes clearly stated that he would take them even if they weren't. It wasn't anything personal, just strictly business.

Clara's mother was not in the state to speak and simply nodded. She looked to her two, dear children and gave them a last, weak smile. Clara had always hated her mothers addictions, but she was beginning to regret the hatred. She was fighting off the urge to run to her mother and hug her a final time - tell her she still loved her - but instead she turned from the woman she called mother and lead Christopher to the door and the man waiting for them.

She was just outside of the run down little house when she looked back through the smashed window to see her broken mother holding a gun to her own head. She closed her eyes and sighed as the bullet left the barrel.

Clara screamed as she woke, but it was inaudible due to the blaring siren that had consumed the glade. 'Greenie day' Clara recalled as she lifted herself off of the grassy carpet of the dead heads. Chris wasn't far from the dead heads either, perhaps a couple of meters at most, and sluggishly making his way to the box.

Clara jogged to catch up to her twin. "Hey!" She shouted, barely heard over the sirens.

"Hi!" He shouted back, less enthusiastically. He had bags hanging under his light brown eyes, expressing his usual lack of sleep. He had always had nightmares during the night, he never really slept well, and she couldn't help him. Clara didn't even try at night any more, she would doze for an hour or two at night, but most of her sleep time came from day time naps.

The siren stopped as the pair reached the already surrounded box. A low clang could be heard under the heavy doors over the elevator to the glade. At that, Jeakyung and Betsy moved forward to pull open the doors to the box. One heavy yank and the new glader was revealed.

She had short, curly black hair that reached her shoulders, her eyes were a hazel color that was almost orange, and she seamed completely unfazed by her journey in the elevator. She actually looked vaguely disappointed in the whole experience.

Dan, as always, bounded into the box and shouted into the greenie's face, "Hello slithead!" He smiled gleefully at the girl.

"What did you call me?" The girl's eyebrows raised in annoyance. "I'll have you know my name is Ella."

"Well then, Miss. Ella," Several scoffs were heard from the crowd of gladers. "Welcome to the glade! I am Dan, or Danny, or Daniel-"

"Ya, would you shut up and listen?" Dan's giddy smile disappeared at Ella's rude remark. "The grievers will come."

"What?" Betsy had entered her self into the conversation.

"That is all I remember, 'the grievers will come'" Ella replied, still entirely professional. "Might I ask what a griever is." She pulled up her sleeve to reveal a scar on her arm. It read one word: GRIEVER.

**Ok, sorry for another long wait... LIFE is my excuse. Any way, I have a big announcement *drumroll* WE HAVE REACHED 1,061 VIEWS! *confetti cannons burst and everyone cheers!* **

**The crossover between this story and 'The Other Glade' is getting very close now, so if you haven't read the AMAZING ASGARDIANGRIZZLY's story, then you probably should :/ (but if you don't, most of it should be explained) **

**RESPONSE TIME!**

**scarlett the starlet: thank you, I'm glad you think so... But I always had a bit of a problem with grammar**

**Newtie: Yay! I'm glad to see a review! You definately are seeing some Betsy/Dan and I assure you that you will see more**

**AsgardianGrizzly: How much support are you capable of! XD I am always blown away by how enthusiastic you get when I update! I love it! And you are awesomer!**

**Anonymous: thank you (I think XD)**

**Everyone else: you all are great, I thank you again for the dedication and appreciation, I love reviews, they always make me feel better about this story and myself. You guys are all so awesome and beautiful! **

**Thanks again **

**~the real world is scary**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: I do not own the maze runner or any of the random fandom references that I may make in this story.**

**All characters in this belong to the people that posted them in reviews.**

**Crossing over with AsgardianGrizzly's 'the other glade' and beta read by MIROTOPIST**

**IMPORTANT: I need to know your characters' immunity status! We aren't too close to the scorch, but that is where we are headed, so I'm going to try and give you guys as long of a notice as I can **

Marie's face lost all color as the greenie's words echoed throughout her mind. She could not believe it. Logically, the grievers could not get into the glade; the doors closed every night and the grievers couldn't get over the wall. That didn't necessarily mean that they couldn't or wouldn't come during the day.

Marie bit her lip, there had to be some way to get themselves out. A map appeared in her mind. It would be easy to get on top of the maze walls, but what then? They would get cut off at the cliff. The box didn't go down with people in it and there was no way it would work by sending people down the hole without the box: they didn't have the supplies, plus, they tried it before, it sliced the poor pig - that they had lowered into the hole - in half. Sure, they could just stay in the glade and try to fight off the grievers, but that would practically be suicide- the grievers would kill them off sooner or later. Finally a thought flashed through Marie's high-functioning mind.

She snapped out of her trance to find the gladers- mainly Betsy and Tori- yelling angrily at the greenie, drilling her with questions. Clara had begun, as she always did, defending the new comer. This was done by yelling even louder than her attackers. Vani had jumped into the box and began to inspect the greenie with great curiosity and with no concept of personal space. Ella had, completely ignoring the chaos she had caused, leaned against the side of the box humming Staying Alive and tapping her foot rhythmically.

"EVERYONE, JUST SHUCKING SHUT UP!" Marie's screech managed to surpass the angered shouting that had consumed the glade and complete silence- except for Ella's continued humming. Marie directed herself to the leader "Dan-"

Dan's head whipped from his dazed, confused gaze at Ella to Marie, expressing his confusion with a loud, surprised "What?"

"I have a plan. We need rope, hooks, chains, everything: if the grievers are coming, we have to get out." Marie stressed every word with far more emphasis than needed. "We also need beetle blades. They are one of the few things we get from the outside world and we need all the information we can t everyone out of the box, we need to work fast."

"Chris, Rose, Clara, Curie, and Tori go get the beetles." Betsy had begun blasting orders to the gladers. "Theo, check the homestead for supplies. Jeakyung, check the clinic. Vani, check everywhere else. Dan and Marie, come with me. We have work to do."

"And what about me?" Ella asked, even though she sounded completely uninterested.

"Chris, take her to the slammer. We don't know what she might try to pull next." Even though Tori wasn't in charge, she seemed to have temporary influence over the glade and as Ella left the box, Chris held her arms to her back and steered her towards the slammer.

The glade burst into life, people running in every which way. Marie managed to push through the chaos to get to Dan and Betsy; who were subconsciously holding hands. Marie slowed down just enough to not disturb them.

Marie followed them to Vani's 'kitchen' to find it far messier than she had ever seen it before. The cook was stressed about something.

"Ok Marie, what's the plan." Dan smiled eagerly the slicer.

"The only one possible and is isn't a good one," Marie took a deep breath. "The cliff. We haven't tried that yet, it is clearly a way out. The question is if it is even remotely possible to climb down that wall without falling to our deaths."

"And you know it isn't" Betsy finished the story for her.

"Ya, but it is the only choice we have- unless you want to be griever food," Marie replied grimly.

Seconds after she finished the sentence, the door creaked and Rose's long brown hair came into view. A few creaks later and she had entered the room. She had long since recovered from her ankle injury, but the griever sting had left her screaming nonsense at night.

"Hey Rose, are you ok?" Betsy wasn't known for kindness, but she certainly could be.

Rose, however, was not looking for kindness. "I was wondering if you needed help." Rose's tone was extremely 'matter-of-factly'. "I can remember things that you don't want to believe. You discard it as insanity because you don't want to know the truth."

"Well than Rose, what is the truth?" Daniel's tone was laced with his usual playfulness.

"My name isn't Rose, Rose is short for Rosalyn Sussman Yalow: the name of the famous scientist. Your name isn't Dan, that is short for Daniel Bernoulli: a mathematician. These are fake names given to us be scientists who won't get connected to their subjects. Do you believe me?"

"Seems logical," Marie nodded, but her eye declared that she believed Rose was insane.

"Ok, then you shuck faces need to listen. WICKED put us here. They are a group of scientists looking for the cure to a disease that has covered the globe. If we get out of here, we are in that dying world. I want everyone to know what is out there before we follow this plan and go into it."

"Sounds good." Dan responded. But moments after he shot a glance at Betsy that said he wouldn't. Fortunately, Rose didn't notice their mental conversation.

Once again their meeting was disrupted by he creaky door but this time it was Cured. She was panting, as if she had sprinted to the kitchen (which, odds are, she had).

"Sorry to disturb you, but we caught a beetle blade. They thought you guys might want to see it." She turned and began to walk out, clutching her side. Then the sound of a earthshaking scream reached the small room.

**Ok, so I am really sorry about the wait: I have all my finals on the last three days of this week and so I have a lot of studying to do. But anyway, the grievers are coming: in fact, they will be here in the next chapter! In case you all were wondering, there will be telepathic partners, but who will they be? **

**Um, I need the author of Vani/Addy to tell me the relationship between the two. I would say they were twins, but the different backstories make it a bit confusing...**

**Ok, responses to the reviews :) **

**Mazerunnerlover2002: ME NEITHER! It's gonna be super cool B) **

**AsgardianGrizzly: I thank you for the dump truck of support. You are pretty talented too :) (by pretty I mean extremely) **

**STS: thanks :) **

**May a Chance: ya, like I said, it didn't make any sense in the review. I'll squeeze him in like I told you in the PM**

**Anonymous: creative name ;), I am glad you like the chapter.**

**Newtie: Ella is sassy. (If you haven't read the death cure yet, DONT READ THE NEXT PART: Newt doesn't really have a life to swear on, DONT HURT ME!) **

**MIROTOPIST: oops, sorry**

**Everyone: in case you didn't read the top, I NEED you to tell me if your character is immune or not! Once again, thank you for your loyalty and thanks for the reviews I look forward to more XD**

**~the real world is scary **


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: I do not own the maze runner or any of the random fandom references that I may make in this story.**

**All characters in this belong to the people that posted them in reviews.**

**Crossing over with AsgardianGrizzly's 'the other glade' and beta read by MIROTOPIST**

**IMPORTANT: I need to know your characters' are immune or not! I would also like to know if you are ok with your characters in a relationship or not. If you are, what type of person is your character interested in? **

Vani had never before felt such pure agony as the violent waves of electricity jolted through her skin. She felt her glasses tumble off her nose and her already blurred vision turned worse. The world around her went dark, but perhaps was that just her mind shutting down, giving up. Preparation for death.

She didn't recall the start of her scream, but now it burned her throat like fire. Her eyes watered- or was she crying? The world fell into complete darkness and she was lost into the blankets of unconsciousness.

•••

Tori burst into action as soon as the waves of electricity started to engulf Vani. Tori didn't look up from Vani as she reported "She'll be fine, her heart rate is normal and she is breathing fine. Cured, help me get her to the clinic!"

Cured had arrived only moments after Tori called, and raced to Tori's side. "What happened?" She inquired urgently.

"I caught a beetle blade and you know how she is. She ran over and got all 'investigaty' and touched one of the legs and it electrocuted her." Tori rambled in a purely uninterested tone.

"Hey, guys?" Chris muttered, making no attempt to be heard.

"Why the shuck is it so bloody dark?!" Dan was confused and slightly annoyed as he arrived with Betsy, Marie and Rose to the huddle of worried gladers around the unconscious Vani.

"I DON'T KNOW AND FRANKLY, I DON'T GIVE A SHUCK! I don't know if you noticed, but one of your best friends almost just died. Or do you only care about you and your BLOODY, SLINTHEAD OF A GIRLFRIEND?" Clara had exploded. Her filter of only-nice-things had seemed to have broke. Her sweet brown eyes had lost their kindness and none could be found in them as her hand fingered the knife that baggers were required to carry.

As the glade fell silent, Daniel looked away, his eyes were solemn and tired and moist with tears that would not ever be permitted to fall. "She's strong, she doesn't need my sympathy."

"She needed someone." All attention turned to Tori, who had pulled up Vani's burnt sleeve to reveal cuts, neat cuts, intentional cuts lining the inside of Vani's upper arm. Normally they would be hidden by the long-sleeved lab coat she wore everywhere, but the sleeve had been burnt off. It took a bolt of lightning to reveal Vani's depression and hatred of life.

Danny could no longer stay strong, he stared at the dark skies and blinked repeatedly, trying to stop the tears that were leaking out, running a hand through his hair.

Chris took advantage of the silence. "Um, Dan it is a bit late. I noticed that it is later than it seems with the sky dark and all, but the walls should have closed by now and- er- they haven't."

"Whatever a griever is, I assume they are coming." The gladers spun around to see Ella leaning against a tree waving a hair pin at them. "Your 'slammer' is rubbish." She said in bored voice. "But, I guess that is the safest place for you to run now, 'cause based on the way you slintheads reacted to the message I gave you earlier: you guys don't like grievers!" A smirk flashed across her face as she pushed through the dumbfounded crowd of gladers towards the slammer.

"Grab Vani, head to the slammer. Clara, make sure that Jeakyung and Theo get there too" Betsy had taken over her 'not-boyfriend's' job while he stared, pensively at the crumpled beetle blade at the bottom of the tree- as if he didn't understand something, but it all was coming together now.

He strode towards the machine, completely unaware of the moving company around him. Unaware that Betsy was yelling at him. Unaware that there was a clicking and whirring noise growing somewhat audible. He kneeled at the bug and very gingerly turned it over to it's underside to see a single number and a single letter. 'Push 6'.

"DANIEL, THERE ARE SHUCKING GRIEVERS LEAVING THE MAZE AND YOU ARE BEING A COMPLETE SLINTHEAD!" Dan looked up to see his livid, 'not-girlfriend''s bright red face before she kicked him in the shins.

"Betsy I'm coming, I just may have found a clue to survival." He tore off the already partially broken underbelly of the bug where the inscription was and shoved the metal into his pocket. "Ok, let's go."

The pack of gladers (including everyone but Clara, Theo, and Jeakyung) quickly were able to run past Ella who walked at her own speed, a leisurely pace towards the slammer. It didn't take too long to get to the prison on the other side of the glade, but it was long enough that the grievers had begun to arrive by the time they did.

The grievers clicked and whirred as they left their home in the maze and dripping in slime. They made their way to the remaining gladers outside of cover.

Ella had quickened her pace and was now sprinting towards the tiny cell that all of the gladers currently hid in, but it was only a matter of seconds before she would meet the grievers that she was so curious about.

Dan, surveying from the slammer turned to Betsy and whispered to her. He said, "Betsy I'm going out to help her."

"No, your not." She whispered, heatedly under her breath.

"Yes I am." He whispered louder.

"Why,"

"I can't let anyone else down, I let down Rose, I let down Vani, I let down Sharon: I can't let down anyone else."

"Who's Sharon?"

"Doesn't matter, she's dead." Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out the metal underbelly of the beetle blade. "Key out!" He said, but his giddy smile was not so giddy this time. In fact there were tears staining his face.

Daniel looked up at the surrounding gladers and smiled as he yelled out, "We are a couple by the way!" and pulled Betsy into a kiss that was cut far too short before Dan drew his knife and ran out the door in the direction of the slammer.

Ella was 20 meters from the slammer when she saw Dan leave it. She yelled at him to go back, but he didn't listen. He ran faster and reached Ella soon enough, but didn't stay for long. Then time slowed down, and everything happened as if it was in slow motion.

Dan ran for the nearest griever and successfully stabbed the beast, releasing it's disgusting interior slime, but his blade got lodged inside the beast. Daniel's eyes widened at his mistake that cost his life before one of the creature's monstrous legs struck his skull. Dan fell backwards, very still, very bloody and very dead.

The grievers took the body when they left.

**Merry late Christmas everyone! This is your christmas present: a suspenseful chapter with a depressing end :). YAAAAY!**

**Just a reminder: at the top I mentioned that I NEED to know if your characters are immune or not. So far I know a grand total of TWO CHARACTERS (and I had to infer one because her twin sister is immune). **

**STS: I like plot twists, but next time you have one PM it to me (it's fine, just a future suggestion) **

**AsgardianGrizzly: some more developments in the relationship (but mabey not good ones :/). Thank you for the support, you are AMAZING FANTASTIC AND SUPER AWESOME!**

**VaniAddy: thanks for letting me know the relationship between Vani and Addy. I assume that they are both immune, but if not correct me! **

**Everyone else: I've got something I had to tell you. Something important, what was it? No, no, no, hold on. Tch tch tch tch... Oh, I know! Merry Christmas! **

**~the real world is scary**


End file.
